


Protect

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Memories, Protect, kunoichi - Freeform, wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: Flash fic written for Women! Wanted Zine challenge, prompt: protect.Shinobu thinks about the man who shaped her life.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Protect

The first time she saw this outrageous man was at the funeral. He shocked everyone with his behaviour. Who uses someone's bones to boil themselves some oden to eat?! What kind of man does such things!? She pretended not to look, but the truth is she couldn’t avert her eyes from this scene. 

When she grew up, Shinobu decided to join Kozuki’s Family ninja squad. She hoped to have an interesting life and her goal was to be the best kunoichi. As everyone else she awaited Oden’s return, and in the meantime she served the temporary shogun, Orochi. Was she truly one of his men? Rather not, Shinobu would have to admit, since she spied on him all of the time out of pure curiosity. 

She saw with her own eyes Oden’s and Orochi’s confrontation. Making a fool out of himself would grant Wano’s citizens their lives and Oden accepted the deal. She was shocked, but admired him even more.

She spent the next few years awaiting their final confrontation. She joined the Red Scabbards in their last battle without any hesitation or fear in her heart. She never felt so alive as she did then. Fortune favors the bold, right?

As it occurred, fortune favors better prepared and those, who know the enemy's plans. They lost. 

She was prepared to die with them, but Oden preferred to see her and his retainers alive. He did what he could for them and got killed by Kaido. It still amazes her that he actually died. He seemed to be immortal and invincible, always rising up like phoenix from the ashes.

It was a privilege to serve such a daimyo and Shinobu knows that she will cherish the memories of him till the last day of her life. He was the one who shaped her and gave her life a goal.

Oden’s will is still alive and when the time comes she will gladly offer her life to protect the Kozuki Family. Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say. Will her curiosity kill her too...?


End file.
